


Mesozoic Sonic

by GalacticDefender4679



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Dinosaurs, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticDefender4679/pseuds/GalacticDefender4679
Summary: The prehistoric is coming back to haunt the present; dinosaurs are popping up in the wilds around Mobius. But these dinos aren’t normal; they’re Mobians, and Dr. Eggman wants them for his army so it’s up to Sonic the Hedgehog and his friends to save them all.





	1. The First Egg

Angel Island; home of the all-powerful Master Emerald and its guardian Knuckles the Echidna. As long as Knuckles has lived on his island, he has believed he was alone. But in recent weeks, Knuckles has seen some unusual forms in the sky and tracks in the mud that didn’t look native to the island. And after an investigation, he found something else nonnative.

He didn’t know what to make of it, so as much as it pained him, he was forced to contact his friends Sonic the Hedgehog and Tails, where they found themselves wandering through a jungle on the west side of the island. “Dude, you’re getting paranoid.” Knuckles had been through so much weird stuff since Sonic met him, it was hard for the hedgehog to figure out if there actually was something to worry about. “Maybe it was just Jet messing with you or something.”

Knuckles smirked. “Doesn’t Jet usually mess with you?”

“Eh okay, fair enough.” Sonic shrugged. “Alright, maybe it was just some other bird or something. Or a cloud.”

“Let’s not jump to any conclusions, Sonic. Maybe there _is_ something here.” Tails suggested.

Sonic shrugged. “Well, I’m still not convinced. Best-case; it’s nothing, and worst-case; it’s another of Eggman’s crazy schemes to try and get his hands on the Master Emerald. And if it’s worst-case… well, I think we can take care of it.”

Knuckles simply stopped and moved a single branch. “So where does this rank on that scale?”

Sonic and Tails were amazed by what they saw; a clutch of small eggs in the dirt of a small clearing. “To be honest, I’m not totally sure.” Sonic shrugged.

Tails seemed more intrigued than anything as he slowly approached the eggs. “I don’t get it, Knuckles. Why did you drag us all the way out here for… goose eggs?”

Knuckles just shook his head. “Not goose eggs.”

“Well then, what kind of eggs are they?” asked Sonic.

“Honestly, I’m not sure. I’ve never gotten a good look at whatever it is.” Knuckles shrugged.

Sonic smirked and walked away. “Oh great. So now we’ve got some weird mystery eggs. What do you expect to do with ‘em, Knuckles? Wait until they hatch? We both know I’d get bored of that pretty much instantly.”

“Close.” Knuckles shrugged. “Actually I was planning on waiting until whatever laid these eggs comes back to tend to them.”

Suddenly a loud screech resounded through the area and a large winged shadow was cast over the clearing. “Looks like we won’t have to wait long.” Tails pointed out.

“Hide!” Knuckles ordered and everyone dove into the underbrush. When they peeked out, they saw what had landed, but it wasn’t what any of them were expecting, not even Knuckles himself. “Please tell me you guys are seeing this too.”

“Yeah, we’re seeing it Knuckles.” Tails whispered. “That is definitely a Pterodactyl.”

“Yeah, but a _Mobian_ one?” Sonic was right; the being that landed right next to the small nest was a female Mobian-evolved Pterodactyl with green scales, gold eyes, and ragged brown clothes. “This doesn’t make any sense; dinosaurs never could’ve evolved to Mobian levels.”

“Maybe they did and we just don’t know it.” suggested Tails. “There’s still a lot we don’t know about dinosaurs. Some of them certainly had the cranial capacity to evolve into a sentient species. The Troodon, for example.”

Then Sonic saw something; the Pterodactyl was sniffing the air around her nest. “Uh, what’s she doing?”

Knuckles looked and was instantly scared. “Crap. She must’ve picked up our scent. We’ve gotta get back to the Shrine.”

“Don’t gotta tell me twice.” Sonic revved up to run, but Tails quickly stopped him.

“Whoa-whoa-whoa, wait!” he ordered quietly. “You can’t go full-tilt; the shockwave might spook her and she’ll come after us.”

“Tails is right; we’re gonna have to sneak out of the jungle as quietly and slowly as possible.” Knuckles ordered.

Sonic just rolled his eyes. “Cmon, that’s lame. If she _does_ come after us, there’s no way she’ll be able to catch us.”

He was just about to grab them both before Knuckles pulled his hand away. “You don’t know that. None of our species had our powers until Mobian evolution; maybe dinosaurs evolved powers too. She might be just as fast as you, maybe faster.”

Sonic just scoffed. “That’s impossible.”

“Do you really wanna risk it?” Knuckles argued.

Sonic growled in defeat as he released Tails. “Alright, you win. We sneak away.” Unfortunately, the first step Sonic took was right onto a twig, which snapped underfoot and made the Pterodactyl jerk her head straight toward them, scaring all three. “Can we run now?”

“Don’t really see any other choice.” Tails noted quickly. With no further warning, Sonic grabbed them both and roared away with a massive shockwave. They didn’t know it then, but they were just about to walk into something insane.


	2. Reports

The Shrine of the Master Emerald was a quiet and sacred place on Angel Island, free from any intrusions. Except for any time Sonic was running around the island because he brought madness with him no matter where he went. And right now, the madness he brought with him was Tails and Knuckles, right to the steps of the shrine itself. He was out of breath as he looked back along the path he and the others had just run. “Okay, I think we lost it.”

“Good. Now we just have to worry about how this is possible.” Tails noted thoughtfully.

Knuckles looked up at the Shrine, and his eyes narrowed. “Hold that thought, guys. There’s something I have to deal with.” The others knew what that meant as Knuckles stomped up the steps to the Master Emerald, where he found someone familiar. “How many times, Rouge?”

Rouge the Bat; government agent, world-class thief, and completely obsessed with the Master Emerald. “Why, whatever do you mean Knuckie?”

Knuckles ignored the nickname as he had so many times before. “You know exactly what I mean, you little thief. How many times have I told you to keep your filthy mitts off the Master Emerald?”

Rouge always got on Knuckles’ nerves when she tried to take the Master Emerald, and she loved it. “I dunno; I never kept track.”

Knuckles just laid his hand on his forehead and sighed in exasperation. “Look Rouge, I’ve already got enough to deal with right now without you defiling a sacred place of my people for the millionth time since I’ve met you.”

This piqued Rouge’s interest. “Is that so? And pray-tell, what might this ‘enough to deal with’ be?”

Knuckles just crossed his arms. “Why? Think you can help us with it?”

“Depends on what it is,” Rouge smirked.

“Well, we just found a Mobian Pterodactyl in the jungle tending a nest. Any idea how that might be possible?” Tails said bluntly.

Sonic was surprised at how straight-faced he was when he said that. “Dang, I’m rubbin’ off on you more than I expected, little bro.”

Rouge seemed more disturbed than anything else. “You’ve seen them too?”

This drew everyone’s attention with great confusion. “What? What’re you talking about?” asked Knuckles.

“G.U.N.’s been receiving reports of Mobian dinosaurs all over the world,” Rouge remembered. “Of course, Tower always thought it was lies because… well, you know Tower.”

“Uh yeah, I do.” Sonic still hadn’t let Tower forget the time he or the rest of the Federation mistook Sonic for Shadow when he was first released from stasis.

“But if we brought him evidence… say, a live Pterodactyl at the Mobian level of evolution…” Rouge smirked.

“Then he’d order any other sightings met with armies.” Tails noted. “We can only tell those we trust about these sightings.”

“You won’t tell anyone anything.” That voice scared everyone, especially when they saw the Pterodactyl near the main shrine with what looked like blades on her wings. And she looked angry.


	3. Explanations

“Whoa, calm down.” Tails tried to talk her down, but it didn’t seem to be working. “We’re not going to hurt you.”

“Maybe not me, but my children?” she growled.

This surprised Rouge… and angered her as she looked at the boys. “She has kids?”

“They were eggs!” Knuckles excused.

“Does it matter?” asked Rouge. “They were still kids to her!”

Sonic didn’t seem impressed. “Listen, sweetheart-”

“My name is Swoop.” the pterosaur retorted angrily.

“Alright then; Swoop… Sorry, we messed with your nest, but believe me when I say you’re never gonna be able to touch me with those.” Sonic smirked.

Swoop just smirked right back. “We’ll see about that, won’t we?” With that, she dashed from her place and slashed at Sonic, who was so surprised at her speed that he barely had time to bend back and limbo under her blade.

Quickly, he rolled back and revved up before delivering a Spindash toward Swoop’s midsection, only for her to quickly cross her blades and hold him back in a flurry of sparks before she threw him away with one fluid spread of her wings, sending him crashing straight into a stone column behind him. “Okay, ow! Cheap shot!”

Swoop just lowered her eyes and moved to deliver another slash before something caught her arm. Looking to her side, she saw Knuckles holding her arm in a vice-like grip. “We haven’t been introduced yet. Name’s Knuckles. Wanna guess why?” He didn’t give her time to guess before delivering a hard punch straight to her midsection with his free hand, knocking her back a good few feet.

She clutched her arms to her stomach, gasping for wind as she seemingly felt around her stomach for something. When it seemed she found what she was looking for, she let out a sigh of relief before looking up at him with pure hatred in her eyes. “I was expecting another egg.” Knuckles instantly knew what that meant, and fear filled his eyes. “Thankfully, it’s still intact. But still… you put my child at risk, so now I am going to show you no mercy.”

Knuckles smirked as he cracked his spiked namesakes and took up a boxer’s stance. “Bring it on.”

Rouge quickly slid to his side and took a combat pose as well to back him up. “No one messes with the idiot without going through me.”

“Yeah.” Knuckles smirked before he realized something. “Wait.” Then he figured it out and glared at Rouge. “Hey!”

Rouge just smirked before they both directed their attention to the fox who flew between them and Swoop. “Guys, stop!” Tails barked. “We’re not here to fight, remember?”

“Tell that to the psycho who almost cut my head off,” Sonic argued as he stood up.

“Well, to be fair, you did _literally_ ask for it, Sonic.” Tails shrugged.

Sonic was unbelievably annoyed. “Wha- Dude! Whose side are you on here anyway?”

“The side of peace; what did you think?” Tails asked before turning back to Swoop. “Look Swoop, we’re sorry we interfered with your nest. We just didn’t expect it to be yours.”

“What about him?” Swoop pointed at Knuckles in anger. “I’m still pregnant and he still put my egg at risk.”

“I didn’t know you had an egg inside you.” Knuckles excused. “And I swear, I am ridiculously sorry for almost breaking it.”

Swoop scowled but sniffed and seemed to relent. “Well, I suppose it’s alright.” Then she turned her attention to Tails. “But… why didn’t you expect the nest to be mine?”

Tails was unsure of how to put this, but he knew he had to somehow. “Well, not to put too fine a point on it… we didn’t know your species had evolved to our level. To be honest, we thought you were all extinct.”

Swoop lowered her wings and cocked her head to the side. “‘Extinct’?” She seemed unfamiliar with the word for some reason.

Sonic walked over having brushed himself off. “It means we thought your entire species was… well, dead.”

Swoop seemed stunned by this. “N- No, we survived. So did many others.”

This piqued Rouge’s interest. “There are other Mobian dinosaur species?”

“‘Mobian’? ‘Dinosaur’?” More words she seemed unfamiliar with.

“Mobian is what beings like us are called.” Tails explained. “And ever since we first found fossils- er, _bones_ of your kind, we’ve called animals like you dinosaurs. It means ‘terrible lizard’. Uh, no offense.”

“Isn’t there a special word for when they can fly?” asked Sonic.

“Yeah, pterosaur; ‘winged lizard’.” Tails nodded. “But seriously, there are other kinds?”

Swoop still seemed confused, but nodded anyway. “Many. Those who came before escaped from the Great Fire by hiding in the Cave of Life, protected by the Soul Stones.”

Everyone was more than a bit intrigued, so Knuckles was the first to step forward. “Can you take us there? We’d like to meet with your people.”

“I’m sorry, but ever since the Cave of Life opened last Largest-Stone, we have scattered across the land and many tribes took the Soul Stones away with them.” Swoop explained. “My mate and I found this land not long ago and made a home in the jungle. We did not know it had already been claimed.”

Knuckles smirked. “Don’t worry. Aside from a few little critters, I’m the only other person on this island. I’d welcome some neighbors.”

“Wait, you said you had a mate?” asked Tails.

“Yes; Talon.” Swoop nodded… before she saw a large shadow above them. “There he is.”

And indeed, from above came another large Mobian pterodactyl; a male with red scales, blue eyes, and much larger foot-claws than Swoop’s. “Swoop, what are you doing here?”

“Learning.” Swoop explained vaguely. “These are Knuckles and… Uh…”

Knuckles snickered a bit. “Shoot, that’s right; she never got your names.”

Tails laughed as he walked forward. “Right, sorry; my name’s Miles Prower. But everyone calls me Tails; you can guess why.”

“I’m Rouge, sweetheart.” the bat smiled happily.

Sonic smirked as he walked forward. “And I’m Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog.”


	4. The Search

Soon enough, the team had been allowed to meet back at Swoop and Talon’s nest where Tails brought up a small computer. “Alright, so… let’s go over what’s happened since your Cave of Life was sealed,” he said simply. “Roughly 65 million years ago, the planet was struck by a meteor roughly 10 miles across and wiped out almost all life on Mobius. Several smaller animals survived by hiding in caves like you all did, and over those last 65 million years, those animals evolved into several different forms, including us.”

“Yes, we time-changed as well.” The others were confused by that, but they figured “time-changing” was just the dinosaurs’ way of explaining evolution. “Those who came before hid in the Cave of Life and the Soul Stones sealed it behind them. They gave us light, warmth, and safety, and we came to worship them as our saviors, putting aside our differences of kind in the interest of survival.”

“Well, I’d say you definitely succeeded.” Rouge smiled. “65 million years stuck in a cave and no one ate anyone else? I’m impressed.”

“Yes. When we emerged, we found the land much different than the land of those who came before.” Talon remembered. “When once there was sand and stone, there was instead jungle.”

Knuckles however was busy thinking about something, which drew Sonic’s attention. “What’re you thinkin’, Knux?”

“I’m thinkin’ those ‘Soul Stones’ they’re talking about might be some sort of mystic power source, like the Chaos Emeralds.” Knuckles said thoughtfully.

“Maybe; I think we’d have to see them before we made that kinda call.” Sonic shrugged. Suddenly, his ear twitched and his eyes filled with fear. “Oh no.”

“What?”

Knuckles’ answer was quickly answered by the approaching yell that echoed through the jungle. “SONIIIIC…!” All of Sonic’s friends knew that voice. And the pink blur that subsequently shot in and tackled the blue hero off his feet; Amy Rose. “I’ve been looking all over for you! We have a date tonight, remember?”

Sonic had forgotten how many times Amy had nearly broken his spine with these hugs, and to be honest, he really didn’t want that number to be increased by one more. “Gah! Knuckles, help me!” he wheezed.

Knuckles rolled his eyes and walked over, grabbing Amy’s arms. “Alright, cmon Amy; let him go before you kill him.” His arms slowly pulled Amy’s open until Sonic could slip out and stretch.

“Whew! Okay, thank you. Ow.” he groaned. “And if you really wanna know what I’ve been doing, Amy, just look at this.”

Amy looked and was amazed to see Swoop and Talon looking at her with unusual expressions. “Whoa! Mobian dinosaurs?! This is amazing!”

“Yeah, and if what Swoop here tells me is right, there are a lot more around the planet.” Tails smiled.

Suddenly, Swoop jerked down and grabbed her stomach as if in pain. “Oh no.”

“What is it? Is it the egg?” asked Talon.

“Yes. It’s ready to come out.” Swoop nodded.

Rouge knew what that meant and quickly moved to her side. “Alright, no one panic; I’ve got this. Boys, look away or get smacked-down.”

Sonic and the boys were annoyed but relented as they looked away though Talon refused to move. “I will not leave her side. I’ve seen all her other eggs laid and I intend to see this one as well.”

Rouge wasn’t happy about it, but rolled her eyes. “Alright, let’s go.” With that, she led them both to the nest.

Then Knuckles realized something. “Wait a sec Rouge, how do you know how to deliver a dinosaur egg?”

“No different than a gator egg, really.” Rouge knew he was about to ask about that next, so she answered it beforehand. “You’d be surprised by what you learn in Government Agent School.”

“Can’t argue with that.” Tails shrugged. “Anyway, I’m trying to pinpoint possible locations of this ‘Cave of Life’, but I don’t know what exactly ‘Largest-Stone’ means, so…”

“It means when the stone in the night sky is full and round as an egg,” Talon explained, only to be interrupted by a loud groan from Swoop.

“Speaking of which, there’s yours.” Rouge smiled as she gently wiped the egg clear of Swoop’s fluids and placed it gently in the nest.

“They must be talking about the full moon.” Amy pointed out.

“Last full moon was three weeks ago.” Knuckles remembered.

Rouge seemed impressed. “Wow. Three weeks and you’ve already got a nest and five kids? Not bad.”

“Think that can help us find them?” asked Sonic.

“Maybe.” Tails theorized. “Talon, how long can you fly before you have to rest?”

“From First-Burn to near Fire’s Peak.”

The archaic language was getting annoying, but Tails managed to figure out what it meant without much more trouble. “Dawn till near noon; that’s… well, I’ll round up and say it’s twelve hours. Over a period of three weeks…” Calculations filled Tails’ computer screen as he searched the map of Mobius. “Isolating all jungle zones of Mobius known for caves… accounting for climate change due to meteoric impact and 65 million years of continental drift… cross-referencing all known sightings, and…” Finally, he got a result and clapped in celebration. “Bingo; the Cave of Life is somewhere in the vicinity of the Mystic Ruins.”

“Mystic Ruins?” Knuckles seemed surprised as he looked at the screen. “That doesn’t make any sense; I’ve been down there hundreds of times and explored every cave and I’ve never seen any sign of any Mobian dinosaurs.”

“Maybe, but you have to remember; their cave was only opened three weeks ago.” Tails reminded. “We probably missed it last time we were there.”

“Well, I guess there’s only one thing left to do,” Sonic smirked. “Who’s up for an adventure?”

Tails smiled as he started flying around him. “You know I’m in.” he smiled.

Knuckles crossed his arms. “Normally I’d say I have to attend to my duty here, but I’m more than a bit fascinated with this, so I’ll ask Chaos to tag in and guard the Master Emerald for me for a while.”

Sonic smirked as Talon walked over, curious about what they were talking about. “What is this?”

“Well, we’re planning a little excursion to the Cave of Life.” Sonic smiled. “Wanna come?”

Talon looked surprised. “Why? What do you hope to find?”

“Hopefully, some trace of where the rest of your people went when you opened the cave.” Tails explained. “And with luck, a way to find the Soul Stones.”

Talon smiled at the idea. “I would gladly join you. But… I must stay; attend to my mate and our young.”

Amy smiled. “I understand. You have responsibilities.”

“Too true, dear Amy.” Everyone recognized that voice as the same familiar hovercraft dropped out of the sky, along with a mechanical construct. “And now, one of those responsibilities is your loyalty to me.”


	5. Machines

Sonic was unimpressed, as usual. “What do you want this time, Eggman?”

Talon was just confused. “‘Egg-man’?”

“Eh, it’s just an insult I use whenever we talk,” Sonic whispered. “We’ll explain everything about this era’s languages as soon as we make it out of this alive.” He looked back at his old enemy and his large familiar red and silver robot. “Now answer my question, Eggman. What are you doing here, and why another Egg Dragoon? Haven’t I scrapped that thing about a dozen times by now?”

“Minor setbacks Sonic, I assure you.” Eggman brushed it off as he locked his hovercraft into the larger robot. “I’ve upgraded my old design; this new and improved Egg Dragoon will be more than a match for all of you this time.”

“That’s what you said last time you rebuilt Mecha Knuckles too, and guess what; he blew up halfway through our fight. I didn’t even have to hit him that much.” Knuckles smirked. “Now answer his first question; what are you doing on my island?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” asked Rouge. “He came for the Master Emerald.”

“Still as perceptive as always, eh Rouge?” Eggman smiled. “But of course, when I saw that you had made some new friends who should’ve gone extinct before they started invented the concept of language, I was intrigued, to say the least. And now that I know there are more of them and where I might start looking for them – thanks for that by the way, Tails – my robots have a new goal; build me an army of dinosaurs I can use to finally conquer this world!”

Talon and Swoop stepped forward, Swoop’s wing-blades catching the light from the sun menacingly. “We will not allow our people to become slaves to the whims of a beast such as you.”

“Well… then it’s a good thing I’m not going to give you a choice.” Eggman smiled as a small legion of Egg Fighters dropped from the Egg Dragoon and assumed a combat stance. “Robots, attack!”

With that order, the robots moved into a clunky charge toward the heroes who all stood ready. “Let’s take ‘em down.” Sonic smiled.

“I will fight, but I will not kill,” Talon growled. “I took a Warrior’s Oath.”

“Well then, it’s a good thing these robots are nothing but soulless, mass-produced weapons muscling in on our territory.” Knuckles pointed out. “Makes ‘em that much more fun to punch into scrap metal.”

Talon smiled. “Well, when you put it like that…” With one powerful flap of his wings, he took to the air and delivered a powerful kick at one of the robots, rending the metal with one slash of his foot-claws with little resistance.

Rouge smiled as she took to the air as well. “I think I see why you like him.”

Swoop flapped her wings with a single move and spun into a slash across several robots. “What female would not want such a powerful warrior as a mate? Is that not why you are with the red one?”

“Hey! We are not a thing!” Knuckles argued, punching through an army singlehandedly. “And if I had my way, she never would’ve set foot on my island after the first time I met her.”

“Uh guys, talk about boys later; fight robots _now_!” Amy reminded as she bashed through several with her hammer.

“Huh. I think that’s the first time you’ve been more focused on Eggman than me, Amy.” Sonic smirked as he sped next to her.

Amy just smiled at him. “I can multitask.”

Tails laughed as he knocked several robots away with a spin. “Walked right into that one, Sonic.”

“Yeah-yeah, I know.” Sonic groaned. “Mind givin’ me a lift?” Tails just smiled and let Sonic grab onto his feet as the fox flew him up to the Egg Dragoon. “Yo Talon! Wanna help me take this thing down?”

“Gladly.” Talon nodded as he flew up to flank them. Once they were high enough, Sonic dropped from Tails and landed a homing attack right into the center of the large robot, which led the way for Talon as well.

On the ground, Swoop and the others were still fending off the robots, but they were losing ground. They had nearly been pushed back to Swoop’s nest when she got desperate. “Block listening caves!” she yelled. Everyone took that as meaning “cover your ears” and quickly did so just before Swoop took a deep breath and let out a massive piercing screech, rending the metal in the robots just from the sheer power of the sound. Those that weren’t destroyed immediately were disabled and raised guns to start firing, but Amy moved between them and her team and began spinning her hammer to act as a shield, catching all the bullets. “No one will harm my young without facing my vengeance!”

With that, she took to the air and took another deep breath… aimed straight at the Egg Dragoon, which frightened Talon a bit. “We should move.”

“Agreed.” Sonic nodded and he quickly jumped to the robot’s gun-arm, spinning on the narrow metal of the arm to try and buzzsaw it off as Talon flew to the drill and tried to slash it off with his claws. While they were doing that, Swoop let out another massive screech and shattered the glass of Eggman’s cockpit, as well as rending most of the metal on the main torso, exposing the core… and revealing it to be holding the light blue Chaos Emerald.

Sonic smiled at the opportunity and shot straight over toward it, grabbing it just as he slid to a stop on the metal. “I’ll take this!” he smiled and quickly leaped off, landing right into Swoop’s claws as she and Talon flew back down to the ground where they quickly helped mop up.

Eggman was just angry as he flew away in his ramshackle robot. “You haven’t seen the last of me yet, Sonic!” he bellowed. “I’ll be back, and once I have my new army of dinosaurs; the whole world will be mine!”

“Don’t hold your breath, Eggman!” Sonic yelled back tauntingly.

“Well, this is just great.” Knuckles groaned. “Now we’ve got Eggman to worry about. If he gets to those dinosaurs before us, he’ll turn them into an army and take the Soul Stones.”

Talon growled as he stood. “Any of my people would die before we let that beast take them.”

“Then we have to find them first; build our own army.” Tails nodded.

Talon stepped forward. “If you can convince the Champions of each tribe of your intentions and prove to them that you are honorable warriors, they will follow you to death and bring their tribes’ Soul Stone with them.”

Sonic smirked. “Well then, I guess that means you’re with us, eh Talon?”

Talon seemed confused. “Me?” He just gave a squawking laugh. “No! Oh no, I am no Champion; I am only a humble hunter who left to try to make a better life for his pack. The Champion of the Skywing tribe is known as Cutter.”

“Where can we find him?” asked Rouge.

“We do not know. When we left the tribe six new fires past, they were moving to high mountains that way.” Swoop pointed south of the island.

“That’d put them near Mount Mobius by now,” Amy remembered.

“Well, looks like we’ve got an adventure.” Sonic smiled. “Let’s do it, team!”

“Yeah!” the others cheered.

Soon enough, everyone had returned to the Master Emerald’s shrine where Tails was getting the Tornado prepped. “Alright Talon, I’m leaving Chaos in charge of protecting the Master Emerald, but the Chao have a bad habit of coming by and distracting him a little, so every now and then, if you could fly over and take a look; make sure all is as it should be, I’d much appreciate it.” Knuckles explained.

“Of course.” the pterosaur nodded.

“Yo Tails! We good to go yet?” called Sonic.

“Everything’s good.” Tails smiled. “All aboard.”

“You heard the man, guys; bus is leaving!” Sonic’s order prompted Amy to board behind the pilot’s seat and Knuckles climb onto the wing. “Hey Rouge, any word from Shadow yet?”

“Actually yeah; the second I mentioned ‘Mobian dinosaurs’, he got way more interested than I’ve ever heard him and said he’d meet us at the mountain with Omega.” Rouge smiled.

“Wow. Think this is the first time I’ve ever hung out with Shadow when he hasn’t been under duress.” Sonic smirked.

“Well, he’s got about three years of leave saved up from G.U.N. and I might’ve told him that if he didn’t take some of it to help us with this, I’d put him in stasis again,” Rouge smirked.

“Wow. You are _evil_.” Knuckles growled. “Anyway… Sonic, we leavin’ or what?”

“Heh.” Sonic snickered as he jumped onto the wing as Tails climbed into the cockpit and started the engine. “Alright team, let’s do this!” With that, the Tornado took to the air and flew straight south to Mount Mobius, ready for the next adventure.


End file.
